Insecurities
by Chieko Nariko
Summary: "I had so many imperfections...how could anyone dare to love me" Allen is insecure and Kanda tells him he loves him how he is. Yullen. Lemon


Hey guys! This is my first story, so be helpful. I need a Beta so tell me if you're interested! This is Yaoi. BoyxBoy and its rated M for a reason. If you don't like it then I suggest you exit out of this page. ^-^ Enjoy and comment please 3

Yullen 3

Allen POV

I stared at my almost naked body's reflection in the mirror in front of me. My robe was loosely hanging off my body and my boxers were suggestively low. I sighed and touched the reflective glass. I had so many imperfections; my repulsive arm, the scar that traced on my skin, the scars on my body from being wounded, and let's not forgets that I am a parasitic human. How could anyone dare to love me?

My tears began to trail down my face. I gasped as a person larger than me held my waist and pull me towards them. It was a Kanda. He loved me, why… I don't know, but he did.

Yuu laid his head in the crook of my neck and I sniffled.

"What's wrong Moy- Allen?" asked Kanda. I looked up at him with misty eyes.

"Why do you love me?"

"Because you are perfect, even though are a bit different," He lightly smiled and hugged me.

I put my hands on his chest, his perfectly toned chest. He was gorgeous; so strong and handsome.

I don't know why he bothered with me. All I am is a deformity. But Yuu, Yuu was perfect in every way. He had a perfect body, luscious hair that I loved to touch, beautiful voice that gave me chills and a tattoo on his perfect chest.

Yuu began to nibble on my ear. I gasped at the sudden move and let out a stifled moan, then hiding my reddening face in Kanda's chest.

"Do you want to know why I love you?" he asked in that goddamned sexy voice.

I nodded hesitantly. He walked towards me until we had fallen on the nearby bed. Hovering over me, he leaned his head down.

"I love you because of who you are. I love everything about you. Every scar, wound and mark." He pulled off my loosely hanging robe and kissed a trail from my neck to my chest. Each touch made me shiver, it was a wonderful sensation. Kanda stopped to kiss me ever so passionately. Our tongues collided fighting for dominance and exploring every inch of each other's hot cavern. He pulled away, leaving me with the urge for more.

I gasped suddenly when his warm mouth encased my nipple. His tongue swirled around, hardening it with every flick of the tongue. Kanda fiddled with my other nipple using his free hand. I arched a bit feeling blood rush to my lower regions.

"O-Oh god," I moaned feeling him trail down my chest and stomach, finally stopping and pulling off my undergarments. Suddenly he engulfed my length in unbearable warmth. His head bobbed in a rhythm and I soon felt myself get close. I bucked my hips into his very talented mouth.

"K-Kanda. I..I'm getting..c-close," I moaned loudly not being able to hold back the noises erupting from my mouth.

He moved faster and sucked harder. I dug my hands into the sheets, my face flushed and lightly sweaty.

"Kanda! Oh god." I arched into his mouth and came. He swallowed it greedily and pulled away with smirk.

"We're not done Moyashi," he smirked.

I removed the rest of his clothing, gaping with admiration at his beautiful body. At that moment I was ashamed of mine and wanted to cover up my imperfections.

"Don't," He said, "You are beautiful. Let me touch your beauty."

We kissed again. This time longer and tenderly. Our lips and tongues moved with each other and we pulled away when neither could breathe.

Kanda lifted his fingers to my lips. I took them and generously coated them. He spread my legs and inserted a digit into my entrance.

It was uncomfortable at first, but then I began to shift. I wanted him to touch that spot, that sweet blinding spot. I winced in pain as he inserted a second finger, he began to scissor. It hurt.

"It'll get better soon Moyashi," Yuu reassured me, kissing my tears away.

Finally, he placed himself at my entrance and slowly entered. I winced in pain. After I had adjusted to his size, I moved my hips. Kanda began slow and soon picked up speed. He grunted and leaned in to my neck, biting down leaving a love mark.

"You are mine, and only mine," he whispered, kissing the bite.

I moaned into his touch. Kanda began a quick rhythm of thrusts and something made my whole vision blurr.

"A-again..faster…"I moaned.

He sped up and I came all over our chests, my caves encasing his length.

"Aghnn…K-Kanda.."

"Allen…" He spoke in an airy voice as he came into me.

Both of us collapsed on the bed. Kanda pulled out his length and pulled me into his warm body. Neither of us had caught our breathes. I shut my eyes and leaned into his chest.

He pulled up my chin and kissed me tenderly.

"I love all of you, remember that."

"I love you too…"

Well comment and errthing! It's my first fic/lemon so please help? I need a beta. Hope you enjoyed it/ And yeah…


End file.
